Celestial Portal
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Anything is possible. ( Futa / Futanari )


**Mainly a smut pieces with Futa / Futanari**

 **I do not know much about the characters and their backstories so please don't crucify me.**

 **Again, I'm writing this piece with the mindset that the readers have some knowledge of Touhou.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of** **Touhou Project; they belong to Jun'ya Ota aka ZUN.**

* * *

 _Clang_

 _Clang_

Up in the sky there are two figures clashing weapons against each other. One figure swings her orange sword while the other blocks with her parasol.

 _Clang_

The figure with the orange sword flies back to create some distance and poses, "Come on old lady, can you do any better? I think I'm getting a little bored here."

The other lady flicks her fan open, "My oh my. You have quite the mouth there, brat."

The figure with the sword deactivates the blade, leaving only the hilt, "So it's my win Yukari?"

Yukari fans her face, "Oh please Tenshi. That was a draw. At best."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SHRINE!?"

They flinch as the voice booms through the sky and they look to the origin of the voice; it was the Hakurei Shrine Maiden with another figure beside her. They then look down to see the shrine in pieces.

"Well, this is my cue to leave." Yukari turns around and a portal appears in front of her. "I wonder what Ran is cooking."

"Nu uh. You're not going to leave me to take the blame by myself." Tenshi flies through the sky and crashes into Yukari's back.

"Wh—" The both of them fly through the portal and fall in some bushy area filled with trees. "Ugh." The Gap youkai groans as she lands with her back on top of the celestial.

"Get off me." Tenshi groans from the unexpected weight on her.

"You don't have to say it once." Yukari rises up but she sees the shrine maiden in the distance. She promptly falls back on Tenshi.

"Oof. What are you doing?!" Tenshi tries to push Yukari off.

"Stop. Reimu is coming this way and unless you want to be punished I would suggest you to stop struggling." Yukari feels no more movement from the celestial under her body. "Thank you."

They stay hidden as the shrine maiden circles around the area, looking for the troublemakers. After a while, Yukari feels the celestial squirming under her body. "Would you sto— Oh..." She feels something growing hard against her butt cheeks. _'Oh my. I wouldn't expect her to be a futanari.'_ She turns her head and leers at Tenshi. "Is that your hilt or are you just happy to see me?"

Tenshi blushes and averts her eyes, "Shut up..."

Yukari smirks at her behavior. _'It's been a long time since I enjoyed myself.'_ A small slit appears in thin air and an eight inch penis shoots out near the blonde's face. _'Impressive.'_

Tenshi's eyes bulged out of their sockets and she whisper-yells, "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of the problem. You're going to keep moving and make a noise if we leave it alone." Yukari takes the shaft into her mouth.

Tenshi digs her face into Yukari's to muffle her moans. "Mnh." She can feel the lips squeezed around her cock taking more and more. As she is taken deeper, Yukari's tongue slides under her shaft. She wraps her arms Yukari's waist as pleasure spreads throughout her body.

Yukari hums as she take's the celestial's cock deeper into her throat. Small moans escape from Tenshi she grinds her hips into Yukari's ass. The Gap youkai would be lying if the sight of Tenshi Hinanawi melting under ministrations is not turning her on.

"Yukari..." Tenshi moans, "Something's coming." Her cock expands to prepare for its release.

Yukari sucks the head while her hand strokes the slick shaft. She hums in her mouth and that sets Tenshi off.

"Ah!" Tenshi thrusts wildly into Yukari's robe.

The cock in her mouth tenses and shoots several spurts of cum, filling up her mouth and expanding her cheeks out. _'So much.'_ The cock pops out of her mouth and slowly retracts back into the portal. Yukari swishes out the thick substance around her mouth before she swallows it. _'Tasty.'_ She looks back to see Tenshi panting as her eyes are glazed over. _'At least she stopped moving.'_ She then looks up to see the shrine maiden nowhere to be seen. _'Now's our chance.'_

Tenshi recovers from her trance when she feels Yukari lift herself up. "Huh?" She shakes her head. "Is Reimu gone?" The celestial takes some time to pick herself up from that amazing experience.

"Is it would seem so." Yukari smirks at Tenshi, "Was it good?"

Tenshi blushes, crosses her arms, and looks away, "Whatever."

A portal appears in front of Yukari as she picks up her parasol.

"Hey."

Yukari turns just in time to catch a something flying to her face. "Oh?"

"I don't like to be in debt."

"I didn't mind. And besides," She smirks at Tenshi, "I can't wait for out next match."

Tenshi hides her face under her hat and immediately flies upward to her home.

Yukari stares at Tenshi as she disappears into the distance. She looks down at her hand to see it was a peach. She takes a bite and her eyes widen, ' _Oh, so that's where the taste comes from.'_ She continues to chew as she walks through the portal. _'Delicious.'_

* * *

 **.**

 **And Fin.**

 **Some notes:  
**

 **Like I said I don't know their backstories and why they hate each other. I just read some doujins and saw some pics of them together. So I thought: _'Hey that's a pretty nice pairing... Let's make a story.'_**

 **I don't know what Yukari's eye color is so I just chose purple.  
**

 **The updates will be inconsistent in between so don't expect much from this.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
